


Strawberry Blonde

by Drhair76



Series: Suaimhneas---(Peace, Tranquility, quiet, rest.) [3]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Courtney needs to be protected, Everyone Is Gay, Gen, I love them all helping each other, Monty is trash, Sheri Holland is my queen, Slight mentions of Sexual assault, Zach Dempsey is NOT just a dumb jock, Zach and Alex are dating, also, im sorry for even putting him in here, just thought y'all would like to know, they aren't in this one tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: 1. Courtney is really close friends with this girl in her Chemistry class. 2. Montgomery is a fucking creep. 3. Courtney's friend is a ginger.4. It's National Kiss a ginger day.This is a recipe for disaster.





	Strawberry Blonde

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 13 rw or any characters associated with it.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Some pervy actions and a flash back of sexual assault

"Hey Courtney," Courtney's eyes fluttered close in aggravation at hearing Montgomery's sleazy voice. "Where's your girlfriend? I heard it's national kiss a ginger day?" 

Courtney turned on her heel, her fists clenched and her cheeks puffed. She would not let anyone-especially someone as pathetic as Montgomery De la Cruz-talk about her friend like that. 

"Sandra and I are not dating. I think you are misinformed." She stated primly. Since the trial, and being forced to come out on stand, she has definitely been more open about her sexuality with her friends and family. 

But that was her friends and family. 

She certainly wasn't comfortable with a stupid jock telling her that kissing her friends would be hot. Add on to the fact that Courtney had a girlfriend, and she liked her very much. 

"I don't know," Montgomery continued making Courtney purse her lips, "you guys seem pretty tight." 

He stepped closer, forcing Courtney to step back and against the lockers, immediately she was hit with a flashback of him at the dance last year, grabbing her without any type of permission. 

"Don't you have a class to get to?" 

Courtney let out a shuddering breath, never having been so relieved to hear Ryan's voice before. 

Montgomery turned and lifted an eyebrow at the boy, who was standing with his hands on his hips and an almost bored look on his face. 

"Are you gonna make me?" 

"No," Ryan sighed, leveling a disgusted stare at the boy. "but they will." 

Then, from around the corner came Zach, Justin, Tony, Clay and Sheri all looking completely pissed off. Montgomery suddenly looked unsure and stepped back from Courtney a little more. 

"You all wouldn't fight me." He said attempting to sound cocky. 

"Do you really want to take that chance?" Zach asked and Montgomery glared but backed off, turning and walking away. 

Once he was gone Courtney sighed. "Thanks guys. He's so annoying." 

"Yeah, well," Sheri smiled, "we've got you girl. No type of dumb jock is gonna mess with you." Then as an after thought she added. "Well, except these two." 

"Hey!" Justin and Zach exclaimed. 

"Sorry not sorry." Sheri shrugged unapologetically and Courtney giggled. 

"No, but really thank you." She repeated, serious this time and Ryan nodded. 

"I couldn't leave my best gay hanging." 

"Hey!" This time Tony was offended and Courtney watched them bicker playfully, glad to have these new friends that have her back. 

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt was to have Courtney dating a redhead but then I remembered that Courtney/Tamika is so good? 
> 
> Again, sorry for putting Monty in here but I like to believe that Scott is good so I'll work with him in the future.


End file.
